User talk:LIRLIR
Access Granted Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The LDS page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Hi there! welcome to the Wiki! happy editing! "I have evolved beyond jokes...I am a Robot!" (talk) 21:52, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, invader Zak here. I see you joined the wiki today. Welcome and plaese join me in conversation some time. Invader Zak (talk) 22:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC)invader Zak Sarloks Invader Zak here, sorry about the sarloks picture. I was just trying to add pictures to the wiki and saw it didn't have one so I found something that seemed to fit the descripton. If you haven't changed it I will for you. Invader Zak signing off. Invader Zak (talk) 20:00, April 30, 2013 (UTC) invader Zak Reply: It's OK. They only look like beavers because of their tails.. LIRLIR (talk) 16:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Warning Here are two things you need to remember: 1. Sign in when you edit and more importantly: 2. DO NOT edit pages owned by others UNLESS you have permission or you are fixing spelling and grammar ONLY. Sign in! remember to sign in! there have been multiple people that did not sign in editing this wiki. It is getting very confusing! I am Plazatrax! Fear me!(or you know leave me a message) 02:08, August 23, 2013 (UTC) You have been banned from chatfor extremely disrespectful behavior. Examples are Trolling maria, and "You are the trash". You even used "dots" as an excuse to be disrespectful. This kind of behavior is not acceptable here. OH, so THAT'S how you make a signature! Okay, I've gotta think of something.WAIT-DON (talk) 02:40, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm not going to involve you in this situation, your involvment is unnecassary. The situation has already been taken care of. OH, so THAT'S how you make a signature! Okay, I've gotta think of something.WAIT-DON (talk) 17:58, September 22, 2013 (UTC) OK I'l sign in EVERY TIME I CAN, but my kindle fire times out when I sign in on it, so I cant sign in from my kindle fire. Pictures This is where I put my pictures.. 2013-11-01_18.36.04.png|This is The Man In The Wooden Tower (inside joke) This is my signature,I am an almighty wiki member! THIS IS WHO I AM! Ahahaha ahahAHA (talk) 01:44, November 20, 2013 (UTC) LIR,I'm very sorry. I'll miss you the most,I'm sorry I couldn't keep up with my homework and my grades. I'm especially sorry I promised you a dream I couldn't create. I'm not saying it's impossible to create the machine or that we couldn't do it,but I'm sorry I never even began to start it. I'm sorry I didn't suck it up and dealed with Mrs.Lash. I was foolish and ignorant. I should've known a new school would be worse,I didn't realize that I was lucky to even go to my old school. Instead,I became angry and wanted to leave,and look at me now,doing tons of homework. I've made so many foolish mistakes in the past,if I didn't make them,the empire would still be here. Instead I was arrogant and foolish. I'm a joke,a fool,I'm sorry I made these mistakes. Well...I'm afraid this is goodbye....goodbye LIR...This is Lurk,signing out,for the very last time...... (talk) 01:55, November 20, 2013 (UTC) My Pages The page about the Giant Donut isn't even a stub. It's also based off of my other fanon, and is no more random than pages that haven't been put up for deletion. Invadercowlord (talk) 02:07, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I have some advice for you, READ IT! Invadercowlord (talk) 02:14, December 6, 2013 (UTC) LIR! I made a picture for you! Sorry if the TARDIS looks wrong,I couldn't look up a picture(with my internet being gone and all). Come on ROBLOX if you can,I'll be online until 5:30PM(Unless my mom comes home early). Btw,Kml's here on ROBLOX. All living things,bow down to your rarely-appearing-master! (talk) 21:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Lurk, but I'm in the same predicament as you. I can't play on the computer till my grades get better. Luckily, i can talk on party chats and the wiki chat from my kindle fire. LIr,I'm making LOAP creatures,you can come online and make some too if you want(Btw,I'm making them on a personal server.) All living things,bow down to your rarely-appearing-master! (talk) 02:02, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm just an attention loving idiot,that's all. I'm no hedgehog,I'm no Irken,I'm no tough guy,I'm not determined. I'm just a lazy....RP obsessed idiot.....I can't make a machine,I can't even make a toaster..besides,I'd never even have time to make the machine..everyone doubts it would work. I am no use to you all. I've tried to make this wiki better,I've tried to fix plotholes..I tried to pretend I had my own little world..I'm just a lazy confused idiotic useless creature. THAT is who I am. All living things,bow down to your rarely-appearing-master! (talk) 00:25, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Stole? Oh, I... I didn't know the rules of owning something applied to this site. My Mistake. I just wanted find a better way to describe what the characters might of looked liked if they had actually existed in the series. Well (laughs) at least the pages are still intact and in regulation. I just noticed many other users have borrowed pictures used them on this site. But if it's your rules, then I understand. I'm sorry for unknowingly stealing those pictures, I just need a better way to describe Kratos. I didn't mean steal anything, It was a mistake and I'll never do it again. Great I'd like for him to draw them with your permission. Thanks at least a real description of what the character should look like. Alright. Sure, Will. Just ask Vex. Yes, i do have problems. Thank you for banning me. I'm sorry, but i seem to have a Pinkemina in me. I can't trust anyone sometimes... I'll never know if someone is going to suicide or something, or if they're just doing a terrible lie. Never. I don't want to go on that horrible rollercoaster that Lurk took me on. I'm sorry, if you meant that, and had a gun under your pillow, Miz. I never know if my life is real or not, if it has a point. How could i know? How could i be reassured that my family is there, and not some sick image forced into my mind? If everything is fake, then nothing here could convince me. I'm so sorry. Even if my whole physical life was never real, our friendship will be. I won't give that up. If I'm right, it's all i have.. Bye. Apologies Hi, LIR I want to say that it was necessary to ban you because of your crude behavior. I don't mean this as a way to show hatred, because I don't dislike you, only the things you do. ... I did get the message on my Talk Page, and I also saw Miz's, from a screenshot. She notified me of your message, and that's a source of why I'm here. Your ban will be for 3 days, and I hope that you get your act together in the mean time. I apologize for having to use the banknife on you, but it had to be done. Try not to do these things again; the next ban could be longer. I wish you for luck and good days onward. Ametrineskies (talk) 03:44, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Listen ..Im sorry. I just.. I got really upset. ....I just felt really hurt LIR, it didnt feel like you cared about me anymore. I cant tell anymore if you do at times.. I'm sorry you feel that way on your life, and.. the ban isn't forever. It's just for a couple days. We just all need a break.. that's all. It's nothing serious. I believe you're sorry. I'll be awaiting your return. Geez, whaddya want?! (talk) 03:45, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey If you don't think we're real, why would you care? Because you don't. If you trust us so little that you doubt our existence, then you must not care at all. Of course, I'm not going to waste your or my time giving evidence that I'm real. If you honestly think nothing is real, then I cannot help you in any way. And about the apology,yes, yes, I know. I'll never forgot what you said-I'll never forgot when you literally gave me a deaththreat in the chat, and I'll never forgive you. But hey, I don't really care. Why? Well, I'm not real to you. I'm just a simulated AI, or whatever you call it. If you want to keep going on with your little theory, go ahead, but I can assure you that it won't end well. "I just cast Flame Shield on youz. Also I spat on youz!" (talk) 03:46, January 5, 2014 (UTC) The fact that you just pasted a message you already sent to others on my talk page and slightly edited it only further proves that you don't care. "I just cast Flame Shield on youz. Also I spat on youz!" (talk) 03:59, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Warning Hi there, I'm not sure if I'm reading your words correctly, but it seems you've been talking about thoughts of suicide. That type of talk is not something that makes anyone on here comfortable. If you are indeed serious about the thought of suicide, please contact The National Suicide Prevention Lifeline at 1-800-273-TALK. Your life is valuable, even if you may think it isn't. Suicide is also something that you shouldn't joke about. If this place is making you feel suicidal, I would suggest that you take a week's vacation from the Irken Empire Wikia. If I continue seeing you making suicidal comments, I will have to suspend your account. It makes everyone unhappy or uncomfortable in one way or another. PrimusGod (talk) 06:07, January 5, 2014 (UTC) BAN Hello there, LIRLIR. I recently issued a warning about the talk of suicide on this wikia. However, upon a followup investigation, I am hereby permanently banning you from this wikia. I do realize that you may have friends you do not wish to lose, however... Your actions in the Chat are very uncalled for. You made several people extremely uncomfortable with your words. Telling someone to commit suicide is illegal. You told someone to kill themselves. Whether or not it was indirectly stated, I will NOT tolerate this illegal activity on this wikia. Any person who willfully, in any manner, advises, encourages, abets or assists another person in taking the latter's life, is guilty of manslaughter in the first degree. Section 2305 adds that incitement is a felony even if the would-be suicide survives. You are hereby permanently banned from this wikia. Do not return. PrimusGod (talk) 06:31, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Accepted Dear PrimusGod, I have accepted the consequences of my actions and will not return to the Irken Empire Wiki ever again. However, if you or anyone else wishes to contact me, i will be in the Irken Fanon Adventures Wiki, sometimes in the chat. Farewell to this wonderful wiki, and may it *spock sign* live long and prosper. Hubba. Jubba. Lollywash! (talk) 05:43, January 8, 2014 (UTC) What do you think of Zim and Kratoz's father-son relationship? It kind of irks me. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 20:45, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Com back Seriousus rp now plz. pleaseeeeee? STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 19:12, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Why............... Outages My house has been having serious outages lately, in that the whole house goes out for a few moments, goes to normal for some time, about 10 minutes, and then repeats the process.. If this has happened to anyone else, please respond! = xolbor elopdat STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 16:12, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Chocolate covered mutant bees want you to return to RP or they'll nuke the zord. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 01:46, April 8, 2014 (UTC) INTRUDER ALERT SOMEONE DESTROYED THE PERSONAL SERVER! YOUR BIRTHDAY GIFT..IT"S..DISEMBOWELED...OUR CROSSOVER STUFF HAS BEEN DELETED! HAUHGH! INVESTIGATE. INVESTIGATE. INVESTIGATE. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 21:50, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Building ships http://www.roblox.com/LibNarks-ship-building-place?id=160950648 STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 02:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Come on the chat. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 16:32, June 30, 2014 (UTC) RP RP RP RP RP RP RP Hello,this is wikipedia....HQ...staf..thing....Err..Anyway,oh wait,our boss is being attacked by teenage mutant kungfu pig man hybrids again- So uh anyway,come to the chat and RP with the other worthless underlings on your pathetic,corn filled chat,and then participate in some stoopid slash paring that involves passionate acid secreting tentacles or whatever. Oh,and uh,you don't have a choice,anyway. Come or *whispers* we'll have to put you to sleep- ANYWAY UH,HAVE A GREAT DAY! ALL HAIL WIKIPEDIA AND IT"S ALMIGHTY CREATOR! we have armed men waiting for your inevitable disobediance STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 00:39, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to be here all day Come to the chat to rp grefhtrgfb my mom is at workSTUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 15:22, September 17, 2014 (UTC) BACK RP RP RP RP RPRPRPOTRPPTPPOY&%TYJKYRFNYFYJTGUJFXDYFRUGJHNFGCFHV STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 00:37, October 25, 2014 (UTC) THE ROLEPLAY PROPECHY IS STARTING IT IS SOON TO BEGIN! JOIN THE CHAT! GLORY TO THE JESUS SATAN ALMIGHTY MAYAN FRUIT CUBE WALRUS GODS STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 04:53, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Com bak Chat glitch STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 04:09, December 28, 2014 (UTC) rp RP millenium STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 04:15, February 1, 2015 (UTC) rp RP CHATZY MARIO HERE PLS STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 21:20, February 21, 2015 (UTC) RP RP MENNLIUM http://us19.chatzy.com/81701743730226 COME NOWWWWW EVERYONE IS THERE lurk wanted me to send you a message so uh join chat pls thanks Invader Jib 06:17, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Y U NU BRB? are you comin back to the chat,cuz we were gonna RP the loony bin rp after I came back from dinner. Oh uh,and btw,you forgot to say brb or something..again STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 00:21, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Ey we're gonna start the finale at 9 Long Time (talk) 00:09, March 15, 2015 (UTC) egsfdhgj y u leave im gonna be back at 9 as in an hour cm bk The lesson here is that dreams inevitably lead to hideous implosions. (talk) 00:15, March 29, 2015 (UTC) rp http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mysteriousjillguy/RP_schedule The lesson here is that dreams inevitably lead to hideous implosions. (talk) 05:07, March 29, 2015 (UTC) reerdgf rp tyufjgbhThe lesson here is that dreams inevitably lead to hideous implosions. (talk) 23:04, March 30, 2015 (UTC) com bak we hav burritos no pls combak rp ;-;THE HORSE OF WHICH YOU SPEAK OF IS MADE OF DIAMONDS (talk) 02:39, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Sleep CHAOTIC THINGS! FIRE! FIRE! FIREEE! (talk) 16:48, April 29, 2015 (UTC) sleep help can you give me a link to an biannual video thingy (forgot how to spell it) just incase if I forgetCHAOTIC THINGS! FIRE! FIRE! FIREEE! (talk) 01:52, April 30, 2015 (UTC) rp come to deh chat pl0x CHAOTIC THINGS! FIRE! FIRE! FIREEE! (talk) 03:28, May 3, 2015 (UTC) hi Lurk wanted me to ask you if you would be here tommorow Invader Jib 01:21, October 16, 2015 (UTC)